Broken Secrets
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: A BROtp Casekiel story about, amongst other things, broken bones, soccer, and secrets. Made for tumblr user biffbang.


Broken Secrets:

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers and followers! This one is for my 75 Follower Celebration! It is actually a Casekiel BROtp fic that was requested by biffbang. I have been trying to work John Kim's love for soccer and the fact that he broke his foot into a story. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Also! For anyone who doesn't know, me and Everything'sGonnaBeAlright, the author of Death of Me, have decided to Co-write Death of Me. You guys should check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: TNT owns the show and the Aussie. Forgive me, I don't speak sports so this all could be wrong.**

Cassandra slid her sunglasses over her eyes to block the bright sun. She should've heeded Ezekiel's warning as to how warm it was in Australia. She adjusted her position on the cold, hard bleacher as she watch Ezekiel on the field. One of the things that she hadn't known about him was that he was really good at "footy" as he called it. He was an attacking midfielder so basically he had to run for a really long time, then dribble the ball between defenders, and create space for his teammates. He also got to make all the long shots at the goal to try to earn more points for his team. As the main offence for his team, he had to face down some pretty burly guys. That was where the trouble began. They were only warming up before their next match. Ezekiel was running down the field, passing the ball back and forth between his feet, practicing, when Cassandra noticed another player from the opposing team jutt his foot out at him just as he passed. The normally dexterous and deft thief tripped. Cassandra jumped up straight away from her seat and took off towards the field. The coach and some of the other players were starting to gather around. Cassandra pushed her way through the group.

"Are you okay?" When she saw the pained grimace that matched the slightly green face. She glanced down and saw that his foot was was bent at a disgusting angle. "Ok. That is definitely broken! So we should probably go to the hospital."

The next day, she sat in the Library's Theater with the younger man. He was sitting with his foot propped up, tossing a hacky sack into the air out of boredom. He had a white plaster cast that went all the way up to his knee and a pair of silver crutches. Not to mention, a fairly bruised ego. He had been mad when he found out that the man had tripped him, but nothing compared to Baird, and surprisingly enough, Stone's reaction. They had asked for the team name and the player number then proceeded to leave. As it would seem, that player would be out of commission for a very long time. That left the bored Ezekiel and Cassandra. Thus leading them to the theater. They had been watching movies pretty much all day, but it was starting to get a little old. Cassandra glanced over at Ezekiel who was asleep, still slightly under the influence of pain meds. She turned back to the pixar movie they were watching, when a tired voice called out to her.

"So you hate babies, huh? Why?" He asked her. She turned to him eagerly, looking for a cure to her boredom.

"When I was twelve I babysat for this family that had a set of 8 month old twins. To say it was an unsavory experience is the understatement of a lifetime. I was puked on and peed on at the same time. That kind of ruined me for babies for ever. Your turn." Cassandra looked at him wistfully.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I did most of the truthing in that room, so if you tell me some of your truths, I'll tell you the story behind some of my truths. Deal?"

"Deal. Alright… I have never been kissed. How about that?" Ezekiel told her with a smirk.

"What? I mean for real? Even I, 'Little Miss No Childhood' have had my first kiss." She told him, surprise filling her voice.

"Yeah? And how was it?" He asked her, clearly trying to prove a point.

"It was… pretty much shit actually. I see your point." She laughed and nodded.

"Now, tell me why you're afraid of ravioli." He pressed on.

"When I was little, I had this babysitter who would always make herself ravioli for dinner but whenever I asked for some, she would say that a monster would come and get me. It stuck with me for a really long time and for some reason, I was terrified." She laughed. "Your turn."

"Alright…" He thought for a minute before continuing. "You guys were the first American friends that I had."

"How long were you living here before you met us?" She asked.

"I got sent here when I twelve, so roughly eight years." He shrugged.

"What do you mean by sent?" Cassandra was obviously confused.

"Oh, I'm a foster. Yeah no one in Australia wanted me, so they sent me here, although the results were the same so I just ran away." He didn't make eye contact with Cassandra so she just moved on.

"I secretly enjoyed being Prince Charming." She whispered. "I guess you could technically call me bi."

"Is that all? Dude, I'm ace. Why do you think I've never had my first kiss? I've never been interested. It's certainly not because I'm not attractive." He chided with a genuine smile.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that. You seem like quite the ladies man." She joked sarcastically.

"Be quiet. Alright I guess I'll consider that your truth so I'll tell you one. I have never felt accepted in this group. I know that it's not your guys' faults, it's just that I have never been trusted and it's pretty obvious." Jones told her quietly. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Hey. I trust you. You trusted me, so I trust you. It doesn't matter what Jake or the others think of you. Understand?" She told him quickly but softly.

"Well, thanks. Your turn." They went on like that all night, telling each other secrets, laughing at stories, and just being the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

 **A/N: Alright! That's it! Short but sweet. I like the idea of Ezekiel and Cassandra being best friends. I love you all more than I love pumpkin pie! ~FGaT xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
